particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kien
The history of Kien has been long and prosperous, culturally sophisticated and attractive; ranging from the days of Luthori colonization, independence, communist rule, and the city's rise as the imperial capital of the Rothingren-Traugotts, Kien today is one of Dovani's largest cities and the capital of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, considered to be the nation's most important city. Early Beginnings Little is known about the area where Kien is located before its construction in 1510. Being located in a valley in a very mountainous region, scholars theorize that it may have had supported a Gishotoi clan, however historic records show that the valley was unpopulated when the Luthori colonists first arrived. Hulstria and Dovani as a whole remained unexplored for centuries; according to writings and books done by various authors during the 15th century theorized "vast lands lie to the East" at the end of the world where spices and youth were avaible to who seeked it. Many governments during that time were skeptical about the possibility of another continent exisiting on Terra, believing all the land has been found already, and dismissed this talk as fantasy. Artanian Explorations & The Birth of Kien Not all of the power states of Terra at this time were skeptical of these lands. In the year 1492, explorer Christopher Dove was secretly set out from the Holy Luthori Empire upon orders from Emperor Maximilian I (r.1468-1505) in search of this continent rumored to exist at the end of the world and to also prove that Terra was not flat but indeed round. Dove discovered this continent and named this new continent after himself, Dovani; he also claimed a large portion of the land in the north-west in the name of the Luthori Empire, consiting of modern day Hulstria, Kazulia, northern Sekowo, and south-west Dranland. Kien was not at first discovered for another decade upon Dove's discovery. In 1510 the Kiennese Valley was discovered by the a fur trapper in the employment of the Lord of New Liore. The trapper's name was Erich Kien, and the Valley and later city would be named after him. He returned to New Liore and then went back to the valley, this time with a small military detachment from the Governor-General of New Liore; there they began establishing a military outpost. As word spread out more people began to move into the area, especially Lutherans who had just arrived in the colonies from Luthori who sought to create their own haven. Settlers from Dundorf also found the new town quite attractive and moved their families there, setting up trade posts. When the Empire of Gao-Soto was finally defeated by the Holy Imperial Army of Luthori in 1560, Kien and many colonial settlements saw a large population boom, contributing to an increase in trade, and construction. In 1607 the capital of the colony of Hulstria was moved from Luthur to Kien and it soon came to be one of Luthori's most prosperous colonial settlements. As was intended by the early Lutheran settlers, Kien also became a prominent anchorage for peoples of protestant and lutheran faith. Kien was also designated by the Luthori colonial government as a "Stapelrecht", or staple port, allowing the city to act as a middlemen in trading operations; Kien soon created a network far-reaching trade relations, particular to Kazulia and to modern day Budenlar, becoming a key trading outpost. Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Cities in Greater HulstriaCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎